Timeline (Birth of Krakozhia)
This is a timeline for divergences concerning the history of what will become the Republic of Krakozhia. 9th century *The Kravs, a serflike people assimiliated by the Thracians, Slavs, and Bulgars, rises up in revolt under Igor Tiabam, the manservant of an important Bulgar warlord. He helps his fellow Kravs steal arms from his master's armories and leads them against their overlords. Although their uprising is brutally quelled, Igor and a loyal band of 500 to 2,000 followers escaped to a hidden valley where the Preto and Toska Rivers meet. They establish the commune of Pretoska, and Igor crowns himself Emperor of Karosha. 1393 *The Ottoman Empire defeats the Empire of Karosha. Emperor Yaroslav, along with 5,000 loyal citizens, pushes through hostile territory and settles in the islands of Rivymiyitevko and Karavatsenin in the Arctic Circle. Yaroslav loses half of his people during the journey, and only 500 remained alive during their first year in the Arctic. 1876 *The April Uprising in Bulgaria causes the world to call for an independent Bulgarian state. Under the protective eye of the Russian Empire, Emperor Turmaryan II returns to his capital of Pretoska and declares the return of the Empire of Karosha. His claim goes largely unnoticed, but a Karoshan militia assisted by Russian forces quickly establishes rule in former Karoshan lands. 1878 *Karosha manages to get its own principality in the Treaty of San Stefano, as its troops had assisted the Russians and Bulgarian in defeating the Ottomans. However, the predominantly Bulgarian cities of Ruse, Silistra, Razgrad, and Dobrich would remain under Bulgarian control. *Bulgaria begins diplomatic relations with Karosha. 1930 *September 9 - Galdar Umayev is born. 1933 *July 8 - Dmitri Prikopy is born. 1943 *Dobri Bozhilov, prime minister of Bulgaria, invades Karosha. Emperor Leonidas V escapes to London and forms a government-in-exile, while Prime Minister Gancho Bilev organizes a guerrilla movement within occupied Karosha. One of his guerrillas is thirteen-year-old Galdar Umayev. 1946 *September 15 - Former Prime Minister Kliment Cvetov regains his old position and calls for a referendum in which the Karoshans vote overwhelmingly for abolishment of the monarchy and reunion with the People's Republic of Bulgaria. Of course, the people would vote against the reunion were it not for the Soviet troops watching them. Karosha is effectively absorbed by Bulgaria. 1950 *April 3 - Yelena Nekazanka is born. 1953 *May 24 - Arkady Zorkin is born. 1969 *April 29 - Anatoly Baychenko is born. *August 28 - Gennady Rotayov is born. 1979 *May 14 - First Secretary Todor Zhivkov makes Lachezar Milkov the Governor of Karosha, following the assassination of his predecessor Boris Olegov. *May 14 - Irina Adzhitekova is born. 1980 *April 5 - The first of a series of secessionist riots breaks out in Pretoska and other major cities in Karosha. Milkov brutally quells them with help from the Bulgarian military. 1981 *November 19 - Congressman Galdar Umayev, disheartened by Milkov's ruthless killing of his people, resigns and forms the Communist Party of Karosha. However, a dislocated jaw sustained from being a partisan in World War Two gives him an accent that makes Karosha sound like "Krakozhia". Yelena Nekazanka and Dmitri Prikopy are among its first members. *September 16 - Ivan Prokofiev is born. 1985 *January 2 - Galdar Umayev and Dmitri Prikopy are caught and jailed at the Matkabelovsky High Security Prison. Nekazanka leads the Communist party in his absence. *January 15 - General Turmaryan Muktarbariyev, commander of the 1st Karoshan Defense Force Corps, defects to the CPK, attacks Matkabelovsky, and frees Umayev and Prikopy. *February 1 - Umayev, safely entrenched in Pretoska, declares the independence of the Republic of Krakozhia. The CPK renames itself the Communist Party of the Republic of Krakozhia, and its armed militia unites with the 1st Karoshan Defense Force Corps to form the Krakozhian Army. *February 28 - After a month-long war, Todor Zhivkov negotiates a truce with Umayev, and Republic of Krakozhia officially exists. Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:Bulgaria